Unexpected desire
by Heaven's Gonna Wait Hell Ain't
Summary: I Have no idea where this is going, I only know it's a Forwood (in the beginning)/ Klaroline Fanfic. (Rated M, just in case)
1. Prologue

**This is the first fanfiction I've ever published, I hope you'll like it.**

**I don't own any of this.**

Klaus had died. Which meant that Tyler should be dead to. But where was he? I was supposed to be long gone, but I hadn't been able to make myself leave town. Not until I knew for sure about Tyler.

"Tyler?" I cried taking a few more steps in the tomb praying I would find him alive and well. "Tyler?" I looked everywhere, no signs of him. "Oh my God, oh my..."

I couldn't breath as tears spread down my face.

"Caroline?" He said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Tyler, oh my God!"

"Hey," he ran to me, pulling me in his arms, holding me tight. "Hey, sorry I was just with Bonnie."

I pulled away. I could not bear the thought of losing him. Not again, not like this.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Klaus died. He's dead."

He looked at the ground, shocked, processing what I had just said. When I was losing my breath again, he layed his hands on my shoulders, his eyes looking for mine.

"You're gonna be fine, Caroline."

"No, it's not me that I'm worried about."

"There's no point, I'm a lost cause. But you, you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. And when you make it through this, just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to."

Shaking, I nodded.

He pulled me to him and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and held him one more time. I shot my eyes never wanting this moment to end but soon, death was coming for him.

He fell on his knees. Screaming, agonizing.

No words could escape my mouth.

He coughed and turned to me.  
"Did you feel anything?"

"No." I replied, nodding, crying even more. "I feel fine."

"I need you to get out of here." he breathed. "I don't want you to watch me die."

"No, no. I'm not leaving."

Another urge of pain hurt him. I kneeled next to him, trying to help in anyway I could.

"I'm staying."

"No."

"Yes."

"You run. Or I'll make you run."

I shooked my head. I couldn't. "I'm not leaving."

That's when he began to turn. The tears wouldn't stop. I was losing him. Forever.

He growled, "Run!"

Even if it was the last thing I wanted to do, I did.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, **

**Hope you like it!**

_Dear diary,_

_Last night was horrible. Klaus is dead, not that I'm complaining, but with him gone, it means Tyler's gone too. I lost him. Forever. Stupid Originals. If only we had left, if we'd run from all this then maybe... who am I kidding? It wouldn't have change the facts. _  
_Oh, what will I do? It feels like my heart's been riped out from my chest, like nothing is worth living for anymore. My whole world's lost all its colors, everything is fading and it's all Klaus' fault. If he were still alive... Well, it's a chance he isn't. _  
_Tyler, oh Tyler. Right now, I hate being a vampire with all those heightened emotions: IT SUCKS!_  
_I don't know why I'm writing this down, I mean I could tell Elena... though she's still complaining about how she loves Stefan and how much Damon consumes her. Or I could tell Bonnie, but she seems to have disappeared. Anyway, that doesn't change the fact that they wouldn't understand. They never lived something like that. And the "Katherine" issue does not count here! She was a total bitch! Well, I guess now I sort of get how Damon felt... _  
_I... I nothing. I don't know how they do this. I'm not the kind of girl that writes all her feelings down. It's painful, pointless and overated. _  
_How do you even end those things?_

_Bye?_

I put down my diary and laid back. Looking at my roof I tried to remember all the happy moments I shared with Tyler. Like in the beginning when I helped him with his werewolf transition, or when we were simply lying on my bed, talking all night. I smiled. I still have no idea how I used to get him do that. It's only been 12 hours and I feel like it's been 12 months. After another hour of non-stop crying and my mom asking if I wanted to talk, I fell asleep.

On a dark, cloudy day sometime in between 11 and 2 O'clock, I woke up. After a dream free night. I stood up, I shouldn't waste my day in bed, Tyler wouldn't have wanted me to. I dressed up and left the house. He asked me to tell his mother he left town, and it's what I was going to tell her.  
I got in my car and drove to the Lockwood's mansion. When I arrived, it seemed empty. I knocked. Nothing. I left my car there and walked painfully in the wood's direction. As soon as I was close to the tomb, I heard a noise.  
I turned around and there he was. Standing. Breathing.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" he asked  
"I could ask you the same question!"  
I ran to him and kissed him, pushing him against a tree, my hands roaming over his chest greedily. I pushed off of him abruptly, breathing heavily.  
"I never thought I would see you again. I don't get it!" I said out of breath as I looked over his chest, making sure he was real. "How are you alive?"  
He took a deep breath.  
"This is going to sound incredible but I-"  
I cut him off by pressing myself onto him again. My hands griped his back tighthly keeping him pinned to her as he groaned against my lips.

He slightly picked me up and span me against another tree, pinning me down and gripping my face. I pulled his to mine and flicked the bottom of his lips with my tongue. He moaned softly. I leaned down ans slipped off his jacket, pulling my head down with him. I released him only to pull his shirt off. I smiled and he grinned wickedly back at me. I began again, this time my hands gripping harder at his face.  
He smiled against my lips as I began to reach for my coat but he pulled away.  
"Easy Love, wrong time, wrong place, wrong equipment." He said but I ignored it.  
"But you're miraculously alive-" I panted out "We're fugitives on the run" I said throwing my sweater down. "And all signs point to Hot Hybrid Vampire Sex."

I pulled him against again but he seemed to push away again so I pushed him back against a tree, kissing him harder.  
I pushed off of him to pull my shirt off and came back on him fast. I kissed him. _Wait..._ I slowed down.  
"Did you just call me love?" I asked quizzically.  
He smiled.  
"I don't know, Love... did I?" He said cocking his head to the side.  
Only one person in this world called me Love. And even without his British accent he was recognizable.  
I pushed him away.  
"What the Hell did you do to Tyler?!" I said keeping my hands pressed against his chest.  
"That's what I enjoy about you-" he said looking over my body "So much more than a pretty face."  
"Oh my God... You're Klaus! You're disgusting!" I said with horror.  
He rolled is eyes.  
"And you're a glorious kisser." he said gesturing towards me, taking a step forward.  
I stepped toward him only to slap him to the side.  
Oh my God, I had just kissed... Klaus. Ewwwwwww!  
"Ugh, I need to go sanatize my mouth!"  
"Your mouth was all over me, I was an innocent victim!" he said in an amused tone.  
I placed my shirt back on.  
"Put Tyler back.." I growled at him  
He rolled his eyes again.  
"Gladly, Then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of Hot Hybrid Sex" He saidstepping towards me and raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
I snorted in disgust.

Now I felt guilty. Disgusted, but guilty.  
And before I knew it, he had left.  
Did that mean Tyler was still alive? Or because Klaus was in his body, his spirit was... nowhere?

Gosh!


End file.
